A Change In Time
by Blade the Ancient Vampire
Summary: The world is slowly corrupting because of one hedgehog collecting the final Nore Emerald. The time changes as diffrent creatures interupt the timeline. What will happen next......All characters belong to me as well as the idea.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Darkness Raising 

"**5 years have passed and so many things have been done and so many things happened to everyone. Blade stopped being a good guy all the time and finally started to watch over the balance. It's beyond me how he keeps the evil and the good from fighting each other. At least on some planets. The Brotherhood of Blood is still roaming together from planet to planet, looking for adventures. Blade couldn't talk his sons into helping him. Even Bats. Inferno now stays on one planet and is working as a normal guy. June finally admitted that she loves Inferno. About time if you ask me. Emily. She finally decided to go to other planets. I think she finally hade enough of Dekay. Storm decided to help Blade sometimes. Although they are reunited now, she still is a lesbian. I can't freaking understand how Blade can love her. But if she loves him too then I don't really care. Nightwish is serving Sergei as usual so nothing new happened to him. Kevin is still training as he thinks that his skills can be much better. He must of never battled after we destroyed AVO Reborn ever again if he thinks that he needs more training. And for me? I have decided to collect all the Nore Emeralds. Threw the years I founded them in different dimensions. The last one is somewhere in this jungle. I don't really know what will happen if I'll collect them all but it's always unknown before you try. Ok, I think I should stop talking to myself.**"

Nightmare was walking threw the jungle as he finally stopped talking and thought "_I'm starting to get carried away sometimes._" He was the same hedgehog and he haven't changed a bit. Nightmare looked around as he hade a black Nore Emerald in his hands. He looked, where the emerald glowed the most and went that way. He was interested in finally collecting all the emeralds.

Suddenly the jungle opened a little as he came to a clear spot. The last Nore Emerald was on the ground. It was coloured and glowing in/whit a light grey colour. Nightmare picked up the emerald and said "**Finally, all 7.**" Whit that he raised his hand and said "**Spiritual Control!**" Whit that a dark white light covered the territory as Nightmare disappeared.

3 persons felt a slight change in time as Nightmare founded the last emerald. Blade stood on the roof top as he was looking at the sky. It was raining and it was at night. Blade said "**Something is going to happen.**" Sergei opened his eyes and straightened up in his throne as he thought "_I hope it's nothing d__angerous._" The God of Darkness inside Nightmare grinned as Nightmare saw the emerald. He knew what it would do but he was quiet.

Nightmare appeared in a cave. 5 emeralds were on table that was standing in the centre of the cave. Nightmare came up to it and put down the 2 emeralds. All of the emeralds started to glow as Nightmare smiled and said "**Well, here goes nothing.**" And he yelled "**Spiritual Control!**"

Whit that all of the emeralds started to float and started to go towards Nightmares way. He backed a little whit his smirk went of his face and he was now confused. The emeralds started to float around Nightmare in a chaotic way as Nightmare started to feel a strange energy. He grabbed his head as he said "**Make this thing stop!**"

Suddenly he felt that he was being separated whit...his own powers! A silver spirit started to go from Nightmare as his eyes turned completely white. He felt that someone else was going from his body as he yelled out "**What the He...**"

The silver spirit disappeared as the body covered in purple energy. It was going all around his body like flames as his eyes filled up whit purple blazing colour. A person appeared in front of Nightmare as the body suddenly bowed down to the person. It was The God of Darkness.

The God of Darkness grinned as he said whit his cold and dark voice "**Finally, your curse is broke, Sergei! I will have what I want now! Nightmares powers will now help me in capturing you and destroying everything on my way! Nightmare no longer exists! I will dominate everything!!!**" Whit that both of them disappeared.

Energy Storm was in her swim suit near a pool. She was relaxing as she thought "iBlade sometimes can be so weird. But he's still my type./i" Suddenly the roof collapsed as a person appeared whit purple energy all around him. It was Nightmares powers. Storm was confused as she said "**What the fck! Nightmare, what in the god damn hell are you doing! And what's happening to you!**"

The body only floated down to the ground and suddenly a burst of purple energy fired at Storm. She was confused even more as she dodged the purple fireballs as she said "**God damn, did you lose your brain?!!!**" Nightmares body only charged at Storm whit great speed as she thought "bSht!/b"

Nightmare quickly started to make a punch after punch whit his hands glowing and blazing whit purple energy as Storm dodged them saying "**What in the god damn hell is going on!**" She jumped from Nightmare as he pointed his hands at her with more then a hundred blazing purple fireballs charging at her. She jumped from most in a zigzag way as she thought "_God damn, what's going on?_"

Suddenly she heard someone coming from the next room. As a paw, fully black, appeared from there and slowly came out a figure that was highly known. The God of Darkness. She opened her mouth from confusion and suddenly she felt a great power hitting her left cheek as everything went dark.

Nightmares body hit her in the cheek whit full power. She flu toward the pool as she landed in in it with water going in every direction. The God of Darkness grinned as he said "**My trusted slave, get her out of there and place her in the lab that we prepared for her. Whit that liquid that we made there she won't be able to control her powers.**"

Nightmares body disappeared and suddenly it flu from the pool whit Storm. Nightmares powers disappeared whit her as The God of Darkness thought "_We can not attack him if he haves a very trained agent in his hands. She could of made some unneeded noise for us._"

The doors to the throne room opened with crashing into the walls. Sergei stood up, saying "**What's going on!**" He then saw Nightmares body, covered in purple energy as he said "**By the lord...Diablo! Arch Angel! Stop him!**"

His captains of the royal guards' flu up and disappeared. Nightmares powers only looked left and right with making 2 purple waves flying in those directions. Both of the guards appeared under the pressure of the waves as they were thrown at the walls by the strength of the hit. Both of them were out.

Suddenly another person walked threw the doors as Sergei saw The God of Darkness. His tail, covered in dark spikes material, was waving as his hand-claws were glowing whit dark colours. He was grinning as he said "**I bet you didn't expect me, did you?**" Sergei was very confused and in a little fear as he suddenly changed into battle form. His cape turned from blue to red colour and got very sharp. His clothes turned into armour as he said "**Be gone, demon!**"

He fired a beam of white light whit some green stripes at The God of Darkness. He blocked the beam but it was still pushing him away a little. Suddenly Nightmares body flu up to Sergei and punched him whit it's blazing whit purple energy hands at his chest. Sergei flu to the left corner from the throne.

The God of Darkness placed 3 spells on Sergei and his guards. Around all three appeared a green field that didn't let them move. Sergei slowly said "**You will freaking die for this.**" The God of Darkness grinned and said "**I don't think so, The OLD Lord of Dekay. Now I control everything.**"

Nightmares body glowed whit dark powers and all around the main planet and the other planets in Dekay appeared monsters from dark material. Millions of monsters started to destroy homes and innocent creatures. The God of Darkness grinned as he felt the monsters. He said to Sergei, walking to his throne and sitting on it "**How does it feel to lose everything?**"

Suddenly a blue portal appeared in the throne room. Nightmares body disappeared and appeared near The God of Darkness as he said "**I know who makes these kind of portals. I hope he'll appear soon.**" He smiled Emily as he waited for _him_ to arrive...

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A Virus 

As The God of Darkness was looking at the portal, a bat slowly flu from it. The bat was holding 2 blades. He was wearing a light brown long coat and grey shirt and pants. The bats skin was grey. He was looked at Sergei, then at Nightmares powers and finally on The God of Darkness. He humped as he floated down on the ground and said "**So you decided to go against us.**"

The God of Darkness grinned and said "**Blade, haven't you learned anything? I never was on your side. I used all of you. You knew from the beginning that I used Nightmare but you did not tell him that.**"

Blade looked at the ground and his eyes were shaded now. He said "**I didn't wanted him to be shocked. But now I see that I needed to tell him. But I'm surprised that you haven't told Nightmare your name.**" The God of Darkness was now looking at Blade with interest as Blade continued "**In fact, even Storm doesn't remember it. But don't think that I forgot it, Senotr.**"

The God of Darkness clapped a little while saying "**Very good, Blade. I didn't thought that anyone could remember my name.**" Suddenly he stopped clapping as he continued "**But it is useless. My name won't do you or your friends any good. I also found out how does my name sound of this universes language. My new name is Sandro.**"

Blade looked at Sandro and said "**I came here not to talk. Now I'm asking you the easy way to let Sergei and his guards go.**" Sandro grinned as Nightmares body suddenly walked in front of The God of Darkness and turned to Blade after what Sandro said "**I believe that I decline your offer. You can not stop me. I am now more powerful then you. I am not afraid of you anymore.**"

Blade smiled as he said "**Then I'll just have to do it the hard way.**" With that suddenly he charged at Nightmares body as it started to blaze with purple energy and did the same at Blade.

Blade swings his blades and hit Nightmares body right in the head. Nightmares body was still in perfect shape and now it fired a purple energy ball right at Blade. He couldn't avoid it and was hit by it. He flu back from the strength of the hit and panted a little. He didn't expect it being so powerful. But now he decided to act more carefully.

His blades suddenly glowed with light (left blade) and dark (right blade) energies as Blade said "**This will be a little harder then I expected but I'm not going to give up.**" With that he crossed his blades and a grey energy started to gather up in the crossed place. Then a huge beam shot right at Nightmares body as it suddenly raised it's hand and blocked the attack with the purple energy in the hand.

The God of Darkness said "**It will be even more difficult then you think.**" With that suddenly Nightmares body disappeared and appeared right in front of Blade. It hit him right in the stomach and as Blade flu up from the hit; it disappeared and appeared in the air above Blade. It suddenly shot a beam of purple energy at Blade and he was hit really hard. Blade flu right at the ground and hit it very hard as dust appeared from the hit.

Nightmares body disappeared and appeared near Sandro. He was looking at the dusted area and was waiting for Blades next move. As the dust cleared up, Blade was standing on one of his knees and both of his blades were now in final form. The light blade turned into The Blade of The Beginning and light energy was floating all around it and his dark blade turned into The Blade of The End and red demonic energy was floating all around it.

Blade said slowly to Sandro "**I'm still going to win.**" and suddenly floated in the air. Nightmares body was prepared for the next attack and was now waiting for Blade. Blade suddenly charged at Sandro, trying to ignore Nightmares body. It saw Blade flying at Sandro and disappeared. It appeared right in front of Sandro and blocked Blades attack at the very last moment. Sandro was grinning all this time as he said "**No use, Blade. You can't get near me while he is still alive.**" and he pointed with his claw at Nightmares body.

It suddenly hit Blade at his head and Blade flu far back from the blow. Nightmares body then charged another beam of purple energy and shot it right at Blade. He didn't expect another attack and crossed his blades as a grey shield appeared in front of him. The beam surprisingly for both Blade and Sandro, went right threw the shield and threw Blade.

As it flu threw Blade, something happened inside him. It hit his main cell, which was controlling the regeneration of the body. It suddenly turned purple at the beam was going threw it and Blades blood slowly changed colour as well. Blade slowly stood up and was looking really dizzy. He was holding his head with one of his hands and Sandro suddenly felt that Blades body was fully changing. And it was not like Blade transformed into his other forms, it was like his whole body changing.

Blade suddenly screamed painfully really loud as 2 scars suddenly appeared on both of his eyes and went down his cheeks. Suddenly all around Blades body started to appear cuts and they all were coloured with purple blood. The clothes were torn also in the spots, where the scars appeared. Suddenly Blades eyes turned purple and were now blazing.

His body suddenly started to transform into his second stage. His hands slowly turned into long and sharp claws as a tail grey from him, his body covered in bloody red armour as his wings disappeared as he grew in size. As Blade was transforming, more scars appeared around his body and were filled with purple blood. Even the armour was torn in the spots where the scars were.

His blades also transformed as Blade went into second stage. The blades grew a little in size and got even sharper. The energy around them were now going with chaotic speed around them as the energies were looking now more demonic. Even the light blade.

All this time Blade was screaming with pain and he slowly stopped. He was now looking at Sandro with anger as he was ready to attack. Suddenly he disappeared and a dusty cloud that appeared in milliseconds was saying that he was attacking. Nightmares body tried to gather energy to block but Blade was already in front of it and sliced it in 3 halves. Then Blade blasted it back with purple energy as he was now attacking Sandro. Nightmares body reappeared in the far corner of the room lying on the ground as it was looking at what was happening near the throne.

Sandro tried to teleport from the throne but Blade already grabbed his head and threw him into the wall with extreme speed. As Sandro hit the wall he raised his hand-claws and already wanted to shoot a beam at Blade but his hands were suddenly sliced off by Blades blade. Then Blade grabbed The God of Darkness's arms and threw him at the opposite wall. Dust was now all over the throne room.

As the dust cleared, The God of Darkness was lying on the floor and he slowly raised his head to look at Blade. He was heading at Sandro when suddenly he stopped. Blade now grabbed his head as he transformed back to his first stage. The scars were still around his body as the purple energy was floating all around Blade. He was holding on to his head as he screamed "**WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME!?**" With that Blade suddenly disappeared in a purple light.

Sandro slowly stood up but not straight because he was still dizzy from Blades attacks. He said to himself slowly "**What was it...It was not like a controlling spell, it was something else...He gained new powers as he got stronger...He is now a big threat to not only me but to everyone...**"

Meanwhile, somewhere in the forest, Blade was still holding on to his head. He threw his blades on the ground as he kneeled. The scars slowly started to disappear. The only 2 scars that were left were the scars on his face. Blade was now calm but shocked. He looked at his hands as he questioned himself quietly "**What was that...**"

End of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: A New Ally 

Energy Storm finally woke up. She didn't stand up thou because her face was hurting as she thought "_I...Wha...What happened..._" She slowly started to move as she felt that there was water on the floor that she was on. She got more confused as she tried to sit down. After the 3rd try she finally did it but her eyes were still closed. When she opened them she was in shock.

She saw thousands of dark creatures that were in some lab that she was in also. She noticed that she was in some kind of glassed dome with some water on the floor. She moved slowly to the glass as she wanted to look around more. Some of the creatures noticed her movement but didn't react. They just looked at her and continued to do whatever they were doing.

Storm looked around the lab from her trap as she thought "_I have to try and get out of here..._" As she tried to control electricity she suddenly was shocked by it and fell on the floor. The water wasn't just any kind but it was absorbing the electricity and used it on Storm. She finally understood why she was in such a weak prison. Because she couldn't use her powers here to get out. Someone really smart thought of this way to capture her. She suddenly remembered what she last saw. The God of Darkness...

She couldn't believe that he was the one to capture her. But then she remembered Nightmare. She remembered that his body was covered in some strange purple energy as well as his eyes were blazing with it. Something was wrong. He and The God of Darkness couldn't be separated. There was something going on and Storm got involved in it.

She didn't know what to do but she knew only one thing: she had to get out of this place. She looked at what was in her prison as well except the water. Nothing. The space all around her was clean and empty. Not even one thing that could be useful. She fell on her knees as she understood that she couldn't get out.

Meanwhile, everyone from The Brotherhood of Blood to Sinister and Death knew that Dekay was taken over by Sandro. And a small group was already organized to save Energy Storm first. In it were The Brotherhood of Blood, Inferno, Wind Raven and Nightwish. They all were already in the entrance to the base, where Storm was in. Nightwish was saying how to get inside and how to act. "**After we'll get in, Vamp, you, Blood and June**(Real name of Wind Raven)** will try to kill those beasts that will be near Storm. Everyone else will fight them off because you all know yourself how many things are in one place. Vamp, when you and your group will be finished, try to find a way to get Storm out of the dome.**" Vamp nodded as they prepared to attack the base.

As they began, Inferno called upon the beast inside of him, Armagedon, as he unleashed great fire power and blasted the Adamanted doors to the base. The creatures momentarily headed to the attacked place and were trying to get rid of them. Only the once that guarded Storm stayed, glaring at Nightwish and his group as suddenly 2 hedgebats and a bat flu right at them. Storm was shocked as well to see the base being attacked but she smiled after she saw who it was.

Vamp, Blood and Wind Raven attacked the guards and killed off most of them. Vamp flu to the dome as he said to Storm "**Don't worry, we'll get you out of here soon.**" In that time Nightwishes group was getting overwhelmed by the dark creatures as they were trying to fight them off. Nightwish was almost out of sight as he teleported from one beast to another, killing them. Inferno was half transformed into Armagedon as they both were fighting off the creatures by shooting beams and Armagedon using his ability of controlling the earth elements. Wings and Bats were just tearing the creatures apart. But on every dead creatures place took 5 more that were more aggressive. Nightwish already thought that they could be defeated.

Suddenly a blinding light shined in the centre of the base as the creatures and the saviours group covered their eyes and looked at the light. In a few seconds it stopped and everyone saw a cyborg hedgehog in the centre of the base. Most of his body was covered in metal and only his left face half, neck, arm, chest side and stomach side were organic. And the most confusing and amazing thing was that the life part of the hedgehog was looking exactly like Nightmare. The cyborg hedgehog looked around as silence was in the base.

Suddenly the creatures made a loud war call as they attacked the new person. The cyborg hedgehog only grinned as he raised his robotic arm and suddenly 2 mini-chain guns extracted from it and started to shoot rapidly at the creatures. Those bullets were in some way making more damage to the creatures but only Nightwish could feel it. The cyborg hedgehog was shooting the creatures down as their number decreased slowly. But some of the creatures were already close enough to hit the intruder. Suddenly the hedgehog took out with his normal arm a dagger from his back. It was looking very modern and the blade suddenly glowed with light. Nightwish then suddenly understood that this hedgehog was using holy enchanted items.

The cyborg hedgehog started to move very fast and cut down every creature that attacked him. He was moving very good and dodged every attack, counter attacking and killing every creature that was left. In a few minutes the last creature was hit on the head with the dagger as it fell on the ground. The new person then put back his dagger after it stopped glowing and the mini chain guns extracted back in his robotic arm. He then slowly walked up to Nightwish with a slight smile as he said "**I am Project N.I.G.H.T. - Nano-technoledged Indestructible Gigaupgraided Hedgehog Tecwarrior. You can just simply call me Night. In your time I was known as Nightmare.**"

Everyone just opened their mouths after they heard what he said. In their time? Nightmare? it was to strange to understand. Night noticed that and smiled as he said "**You see, I came here using a time portal from the future. In the future you'll have a great fight where most of you will die.**" After the last words Night frowned and continued "**In a battle with The God of Darkness the group that was supposed to free my spirit failed and got killed. After I saw you, one after one, dying, I got free by myself with the help of some strange energy. But I was a spirit and my powers belonged to The God of Darkness. Then a scientist **he suddenly looked at the ground as his face filled up with anger **found me. He also captured my body and powers and I was once again normal. But then suddenly most of my body exploded as it was a back up plan of The God of Darkness if the body would be captured. The scientist constructed the body you see. I finally destroyed The God of Darkness but by that time all of you died. I didn't have any other choice but to build a time machine and travel back here and change history.**"

Nightwish was the first one who snapped out of it and asked "**Your spirit? I know something about this. Every hero after dying doesn't disappear but he is in Dekay in a place that is keeping his spirit in it. The spirit, after a long time, then gets out of that place and gets a new life.**" Night nodded as the others, one by one, started to get into business again. Vamp already was on the computers, trying to get the dome open. Storm was amazed the most thou so she 'woke up' after the dome suddenly half opened and she could finally walk out of her prison. She then listened to Night and Nightwish as they continued "**I know the place where Nightmares spirit is held in because I was once there as well. We need to go now. Oh and we also need another person to help us in this mission.**" Nightwish asked "**Who?**" Night then answered after a moment of silence "**Emily.**"

Most of everyone were confused because Emily was not the battling kind of girl. Despite the fact that The God of Suffering was inside of her. Night just said "**We need her help in this mission. No objections.**" He then started to walk to the exit of the base. Nightwish then finally said "**We'll go back to base. Storm and June will help out our new friend.**" Storm and Wind Raven nodded as they followed Night as Nightwish disappeared with everyone else in a bright flash of light energy.

End of Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The 2 Sides 

A dark night was outside as a old monastery was standing on the top of the hill. 4 characters were standing on the bottom of the hill and were looking at it. The trees were all dead around it and were throwing scary looking shadows that looked a lot like dark spirits. But Night knew better then to be afraid of something like that. Energy Storm and Wind Raven were looking around to see if someone is spying on them. The only one who was the most nervous of them was Emily.

She didn't liked scary places because they always creped her out. She even though about how did they talked her into this. But she sighed as she remembered that she had to help save someone she loved in the past. She looked at Night and thought "_I can't believe that this will happen to Nightmare in the future. If this person is really Nightmare then I must help him now. Although I'm mostly scared of these kinds of things but I must be brave now._" She came up to Night as she asked "**So when do we start.**"

Night was looking at the monastery as he said to Emily "**In a few minutes. We need to react fast because he knows that we'll use if we'll won't free and use Nightmare against him...**" Emily suddenly interrupted "**Please, don't talk of Nightmare as a weapon...**" Night suddenly half turned his head and looked at Emily with his normal eye as he said "**First of all, I'm Nightmare as well. Second, I AM a weapon. I understand that now. My younger self and everyone else don't.**" Emily didn't answer and looked at the ground as Night sighed and looked at the monastery and suddenly said "**We begin now.**"

Suddenly a dark energy surrounded everyone as Night griped his normal hand tightly and they suddenly disappeared. They teleported to the monastery and appeared inside. Night smiled as he relaxed his hand and said "**I haven't used my dark powers for a long time now.**" Everyone then looked at the altar of the monastery. Several columns were leading to the altar as a red carpet was going to the altar as well between the columns. The candles on the walls were shining not only with red but also with blue, green and white flames. There were thousands all around the monastery and they were going to the altar where Nightmares spirit was.

The spirit was Nightmares pure body and everyone saw not a black hedgehog but a silver one. Emily and Wind Raven were shocked as Night only sighed and Storm didn't react at all on it. The spirit was connected to the wall with 3 steel like spiritual materials that were going threw his spread arms and threw his neck. The spirits eyes were closed as he seemed like he was dead but Night knew better. He said to everyone "**Be on full alert, he can appear in any minute.**"

Suddenly a black light shined in the centre of the monastery between the altar and the group. Night got ready to attack as Wind Raven and Energy Storm closed to Emily and was at full guard. The light stopped shining as everyone could see who it is. Everyone couldn't believe that it was him and most of all Night couldn't believe it. The creature was Nightmares body. it was the energy around and in it's eyes was blazing with purple energy and you could only tell why this was Nightmares powers because he had every detail Nightmare had.

Night was amazed and confused because if the energy would touch Nightmares spirit then he would get out by himself. Night then smiled and got serious as he suddenly saw the energy raising its hand and firing a huge purple beam. Night raised his robotic arm and fired several holy enchanted rockets at the energy as they met the beam. But only a few rockets blew up and the rest were still heading towards the energy. It was confused and tried to dodge the rockets by jumping high up but the rockets flu after him and blew up. The explosions were pretty big and everyone saw that the energy flu threw it and hit the wall that they all were close to.

Night then suddenly said to Emily "**Let's go!**" She was very shocked with everything what was happening but she ran after Night while Energy Storm and Wind Raven stayed there and waited for the energy to fall down. Energy Storms body was already fully covered in electricity as the air around Wind Raven was flying around her with great speed. Finally the energy fell down and Storm shoot a lightning both at it as Wind Raven shoot a powerful wind blow at it. A huge cloud of dust was now all around the spot where the energy fell and Storm with June were waiting for it to clear to see if they succeeded. Suddenly they saw a purple beam going from the dust cloud and it was to fast for them to dodge. They fell a few meters away from the place they were hit as the dust cleared and the energy was slowly walking towards them.

By that time Night already told Emily what to do and was now standing 10 meters from the spirit as he was looking back at what was happening there. Emily ran up to the spirit. She wasn't sure about it but she asked "**Nightmare?...**" The spirit seemed to slowly wake up because his fingers moved as Emily suddenly heard in her head "_...e...Emily?... _" She looked at the spirits eyes but they were still closed. She then continued "**Nightmare, Please...we need your help...we need you...**" Nightmares spirit then slowly started to open his eyes and half opened them as he looked as Emily.

Meanwhile, Night saw that the energy walked up to Storm and June and trapped them in some kind of force field although they were out cold for a long time. Then the energy looked at Night and half closed his eyes, glaring at him. Then it suddenly charged at Night with great speed. Night was thinking of what to do at first but then he remembered one thing and smiled. He suddenly charged at the energy himself and was faster as he hit the energy right in the head. The energy didn't see this coming and flu back several meters from the hit. It then stood up and was looking confused. Then it seemed to got mad and raised it's hands, shooting a gigantic beam of purple energy. Night was still smiling as he raised his robotic arm and the beam was blocked.

The energy was amazed and if it would have a mouth, it would probably open it from confusion. But it snapped out of it in a few seconds as it glared at Night. It suddenly charged at Night again but this time he didn't laid his eyes off Night. Night smiled again as he said "**You don't learn, do you? I was created to destroy The God of Darkness. But he is more powerful then you. Meaning you're nothing to me.**" He smirked as he took out his dagger and the blade shined with light as Night suddenly ran very fast at the energy and cut it in half. The energy slowly reappeared behind Night as it didn't look back. Night suddenly felt that something was wrong and looked back. The energy was looking directly at Emily and had an evil look. It suddenly covered in purple energy and fired himself like a bullet right towards her.

Night was shocked as he suddenly covered in small dark energy and ran towards them himself. He knew that the energy leaved the track in purple energy that would probably hurt him very much so he suddenly jumped towards the wall and was now running on it with great speed. His jet started to work as it gave him more speed. He couldn't let the energy killing Emily. He was going faster then the energy but it was going straight at her while he was going from a side.

Emily didn't notice the things happening behind her because she was to busy with the spirit. She was talking to Nightmares spirit. She said to it "**Please, Nightmare, we need you. Without you we will all perish. You're our only hope.**" Nightmare was looking at Emily with his half closed eyes as she heard his answers "_I can't...I am...attached to this monastery...with a very powerful force...I can't get...out..._" She said to him "**Maybe you can. Believe in yourself. Please.**"

The energy was already near Emily and was about to cut her in half with a fast hit with his sharpened hand at her back when Night suddenly jumped from the wall and picked her up just in time. The energy was a centimetre close in hitting her as he missed. But what happened next was even more unbelievable. Night didn't see what happened behind him as he was standing with his back to everyone. He had Emily in a carrying pose as she saw over his shoulder what happened and was amazed. Night firstly looked at her and then back. He couldn't believe his eyes at first but then he smiled as he knew that they won.

The energies hand was inside of Nightmares spirit as its eyes were wide opened and you could see that it was facing fear. The spirit now had its eyes opened and the face on it was mad. Suddenly the metal like spiritual material disappeared and the spirit slowly floated down to the ground. The spirit suddenly hardened as in a few minutes it was now a normal body. Nightmare had a angry face on him as the energies eyes could tell that he was horrified.

Nightmare suddenly hit the energy very hard in the face as it flu back a several meters from him as his arm ripped and stayed in Nightmares body. That place suddenly darkened as Nightmares silver fur turned a little darker. The energy looked at its ripped arm with horror and looked at Nightmare. It made a last attempt to defend itself as he shot a purple beam of energy at Nightmare. He was walking right towards it as he raised his hand and the beam went all around him and didn't even hit him. The energy started to back up as Nightmare was closing in. He suddenly ran towards the energy and hit it very hard in the side with his leg. The energy flu towards the column and hit it very hard, as a dusty cloud appeared around the energy. Nightmare walked right into the cloud and grabbed the energy by the neck and raised him up a little.

Suddenly dark clouds started to appear all around them as the energy knew that it lost the battle. Nightmare, on the other hand, was still angry and he tighten his grip on the energies neck as more dark energy clouds were appeared around them and were going around them very fast. Suddenly both of them disappeared in the dark clouds and a dark blinding light shined from that spot. Night and Emily covered their eyes as Night knew that Nightmare won and he smiled. In a few seconds the light stopped shining as almost all the dark clouds disappeared. Suddenly a dark hedgehog appeared inside the last clouds as the clouds disappeared fully. The force field around Storm and June disappeared as well as the dark hedgehog looked firstly at them, and then at Night and Emily.

Night said "**Congratulations, Nightmare.**" Nightmare smiled and only nodded as suddenly all of them started to cover in dark clouds while Nightmare raised his hands that glowed with dark energy. And when Nightmare griped them, they all disappeared. The monastery slowly started to collapse as it now didn't had a spirit to keep it alive. In a few minutes the whole monastery disappeared, without leaving any ruins.

End of Chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Darkness Defeated?... 

Blade was alone in room of the main base where everyone was since Sandro captured Sergei. He was in the main room where everyone planned the attacks on many places of Dekay to weaken Sandro enough and fight him. Blade was looking at his reflection on the monitor of one of the computers. They hade many new ones since Night appeared. These computers were more modern then the ones anyone of the resistance group saw in their whole life. Even such people like Inferno. But Blade was more interested in his new problem.

For some time now he had those scars on his cheeks. In some attacks they even started again those painful transformations only in his current stage, without transforming into a demon. Blade was lucky since no one knew about his secret. Even Storm or Vamp. The bat looked closely at his scars as he remembered the day when he got them. It was still unknown to him how did this happen. In the first minute the Energy fired a purple beam towards him and at the next second - this all happened. It was like being torn apart from the inside when he felt this pain. He never went to bed from that day as he was now suffering this new pain. And he feared that it could take over him...

Blade suddenly felt that someone taped him on the back. He turned around to see Night standing behind and looking at him. He was here for some minutes now but Blade was thinking to hard to notice his energy. He sighed as he asked "**Did you free him?**" Night nodded as he said "**I was wondering, where did you get those scars. From my memory, no type of weapon, no matter how powerful it was, couldn't even leave a cut on you.**" Blade looked at the ground as he said "**I was wondering the same thing - How did I get these...**"

The bat then looked at Night again as he said "**Gather everyone here, we need to talk about our final attack.**" Night answered "**Ok.**" and left the room. Blade looked at his reflection once again and then he went to the centre of the room.  
-  
As everyone was now in the room, Blade looked at everyone. Inferno was standing near the same computer where Blade was looking at his wounds and his eyes were glowing with different colours: his left eye was glowing with red and his right eye was glowing with black colours. Armagedon was interested in this as well if he requested Inferno to half posses his body to hear and see what was happening as well. Wind Raven and Energy Storm were standing near the large table in the middle as both were looking exhausted. They were still in a little shock after their last fight an hour ago. Storm was already standing straight while June was still holding her hand on the table, not wishing to sit down but in no condition to stay straight as well. Vamp, Bats, Wings and Blood were sitting in front of the table as they were all quiet. Nightwish was standing near his brother as Nightmare was sitting in front of one of the computers and was checking the files. Nightwish sometimes looked at what Nightmare was looking at. And finally Night was standing near Blade as he waited for it to start.

Blade then said "**I gathered you here to talk about the people, who will go on the final attack.**" The Brotherhood of Blood was a little surprised at this decision. Inferno and Armagedon didn't seem to even react on this. June wasn't really in the mood to do anything while Storm was quiet. Nightmare stopped browsing threw the computer and shut it down as he looked at Blade and with him Nightwish looked at Blade as well. Blood said then "**Why can't we all go? It's a fight to the death! We should attack him with everything we got!**" Blade looked at Blood as he quiet down and Blade said "**Because of this being the fight to the death, I can't let anyone die for nothing. Only the strongest will go so that they would have a chance to be alive in a battle with Sandro. As you know, The God of Darkness was always merciless but now he's in fury since we destroyed most of his bases that helped him out. He will fight with all his might and will do all kinds of tactical plans to defeat us. We must be prepared to those tactics.**"

Night said "**I'll go without any objections. My soul purpose was to destroy The God of Darkness, and since I couldn't do so in my own time, I will try to do this now.**" Blade nodded as he said "**Now I'll pick the others who will go. The first one will be Nightmare.**" Nightmare looked at Blade and stood up as he said "**I'll be glad to whip out that bastard from existence.**" He walked to Blade. Blade looked at everyone as he thought of the ones who could of help out very much and not get killed. He couldn't risk his sons and his girlfriend at this mission, especially when Storm was after a battle. Nightwish was powerful but he wouldn't be going with tactic. He'll be mostly like his brother in this situation - brutal and violent. Unlike him thou, Nightmare now knows how Sandro will act and he will use his mind at first. June was off the list for sure since she was still in a little shock from her last fight. Inferno...It was a pretty hard decision since Inferno was a good fighter. But Armagedon would probably try to use his old tactic and since Sandro is now more powerful, it would probably not work.

Blade then said "**I think that is all. The rest of you have far to big issues.**" Bats wanted to say something when Blade interrupted "**You are far more weaker then even me. So you 4 will not go. Even Vamp.**" Storm walked up to Blade as she said "**You can't leave me out.**" Blade shook his head as he said "**Far to dangerous for you. You still need to rest after your last battle. You ca-...**" Storm just put her finger to his mouth as he stopped talking and listened to her as she said with a soft voice "**I will not leave you in this fight. Don't even try to talk me out of it.**" Blade sighed as he said "**Alright. But I'll be watching over you so that you would be ok.**" Storm kissed Blade as she said "**Thanks. You won't regret it.**"

Blade then looked up and said to the rest "**We will now go. The faster we strike, the more chances we have to surprise him. The rest of you will remain here. If we won't be back, then you know what to do.**" With that he looked at Nightmare as he said "**Teleport us.**" Nightmare nodded as dark clouds started to appear around them as Nightmare raised his hands. In a tight grip all 4 disappeared, leaving the rest. Most of them went to their rooms. The only one who stayed for while was Nightwish. He whispered "**Be strong, my brother.**" and only then left the room.

-  
In The Dekay Castle, a few minutes before the teleportation...

Sandro was sitting at Sergei's throne as he was gripping his claws very tightly and his face showed fury as he suddenly stood up and shot a gigantic dark energy beam at the entrance door. The door was still in its place after it but now it was seriously damaged as The God of Darkness closed his eyes and tried to calm dawn. He said to himself "**How can a small group of weaklings corrupt my great plans? I just don't know how. They even managed to free Nightmare and destroy my most trusted servant...**" He heard a voice then "**Maybe because you are to dumb to understand that you will fail.**" Sandro quickly got mad again as he said "**Shut up, moron, or I'll just kill you instead of keeping you alive.**"

Sergei was in the same energy field in which he was captured. He was smiling as he continued "**Oh, common, don't be that stupid. I see threw time and I know that you will fall. You will be defeated in this same room in wh-...**" Sandro yelled out "**ENOUGH!**" The whole castle was shaking from those words as the door fully broke and fell on the floor as The God of Darkness was gripping his claws again and his eyes were glowing with dark colours as he said "**My plans will never be stopped. I will always succeed.**" Suddenly a bright flash appeared in the centre of the throne room as 4 characters were started to be seen. The God of Darkness grinned as he recognized Nightmare from one of them.

Blade, Nightmare, Night and Storm were standing now in the centre of the throne room. The light stopped glowing as all 4 were looking at The God of Darkness. He was grinning as he was expecting them. He slowly raised his head and looked at them. He said "**Greetings. Welcome to _my_ castle. Be sure that when you die you'll regret coming here.**" Sandro grinned as Blade said "**Are you sure that you aren't mistaking us with you?**" The God of Darkness closed his eyes as he said quietly "**No...**" With that suddenly a huge energy buster from the walls, sealing and floor at the place where the 4 were standing. Night and Nightmare were quick enough to avoid it while Storm hesitated and Blade, seeing that, stayed in his place and created a very powerful shield from darkness and light. The energy suddenly turned green as it went threw the shield and placed Blade and Storm under some king of energy cage. Blade was really angry right now as he looked at Sandro who was grinning as Storm said "**I'm sorry.**" Blade suddenly momentarily calmed down as he said "**Don't worry. It's not your fault.**"

Night and Nightmare looked back at Blade and Storm as they turned towards Sandro and Nightmare said "**Since you are darkness, I can not harm you with my normal form. But with my special form...**" With that suddenly a huge vortex appeared above him as the darkness started to go into the vortex and 2 dark wings started to grow on Nightmares back as his fur slowly turned from black to silver. His wings were now fully grown and were taking much ground. Night was a little surprised and impressed but he was still having his eyes on Sandro. The God of Darkness was more ticked off since Nightmare was using his dark form to help him in battle. He was using Sandros slave. Sandro then suddenly grinned as he said "**Your resistance is at an end. I am more powerful then you think. I shall rule this dimension and the rest ones as well.**"

With that he raised his hand quickly and a wave of darkness went towards the hedgehogs. After the wave, huge spikes from dark material grew with the speed of sound from the darkness all over the floor. Night shot some missiles towards the spikes as some were destroyed but they continued to grow and soon Night was hit and damaged by them. Nightmare, on the other hand, flu up from the beginning and flu right towards Sandro with an angry face. Sandro only grinned as he saw Nightmare charging at him.

Night fired rapidly at the growing dark spikes with his enchanted bullets. But the spikes continued to grow after they were destroyed. Night was getting ticked off because he couldn't do anything better then this. He wanted to destroy The God of Darkness but he couldn't even get pass these spikes. Blade was watching Night as he sighed and said "[bWe're not going to win in this rate. I hope that Nightmare isn't loosing to Sandro.[/b" Storm was feeling sad since it was because of her they were in this trap. The spikes were now very close to Night and he got really mad and took out his dagger as it started to glow with light energy. He then suddenly yelled and swings it towards the growing spikes. Everything, what the dagger touched, was destroyed and then Night suddenly rapidly shot the floor with his missiles. The spikes weren't growing anymore and they all could finally see what was going on with Nightmare and Sandro.

Both Nightmare and Sandro charged up an energy attack as both, at the same time, shot huge beams of dark and silver energies. Sandro had more of a crazy grin on his face as he said "**You can not defeat me. I have been attached to you for more then a hundred years. I know your every move.**" Nightmare griped his free hand as he said "**You know NOTHING of me...**" With that he suddenly flu up as Sandros beam passed him by and he charged towards The God of Darkness. Or to be more correct, towards his legs. Sandro was a little confused and was hit. Nightmare grabbed Sandros leg as he was falling and, with half turning, Nightmare threw him towards the opposite direction, towards the throne. Sandro hit the throne so hard that even some cracks appeared on it. Nightmare flu up to Sandro as he said "**You were NOTHING of ME!!!**" Sandro grinned as he said "**I am apart of you, Nightmare. Even more then you could imagine.**" Nightmare got even angrier and threw him towards the right corner from the throne. When Sandro hit the wall, he grinned even more as he said "**Fury won't get you nowhere.**"

Nightmare was getting really angry as he suddenly pointed his hands towards Sandro and a huge burst of silver energy flied towards him. The God of Darkness wasn't really expecting something like this and only covered his face with his arms as the shot covered him fully. The beam was hitting Sandro for quite a long time after what Nightmare finally calmed down enough to stop the beam. There was some dark material on the floor near Sandro as he was looking mad himself now. Suddenly a green energy appeared around him and connected him to the wall. Sandro was now confused and mad at the same time. Dark material, like blood, was dripping from his arms as they were spread. He was looking like once was Nightmares Spirit.

Suddenly everyone could hear a voice "**You thought that you are all powerful. But let me show you just how powerful you really are against The Lord of Dekay.**" Only then Blade, Night and Storm turned to Sergei. The green force field was gone on him and on his elite royal guards. Also, in a few seconds, the green energy disappeared around Blade and Storm. Sergei had some kind of symbol made by his hand. Nightmare was the only one who didn't turn around to face Sergei because he was still very angry at The God of Darkness. Sergei came up towards Sandro as he said "**Your punishment will be the same as you wanted to do with Nightmare - Imprisoned. Only difference is you will be in a cave. You don't have anything which would give you that kind of a right to be sealed in a monastery.**" With that Sergei suddenly started to do very different signs with his hand in a very fast rate as several symbols started to appear across Sandros chest. Nightmare was glaring at Sandro as he was grinning towards Nightmare.

Blade wasn't smiling at all. It was like he didn't get what he wanted from this. And the only one who noticed that was Energy Storm. She looked at Blades face as he wasn't showing any emotion. It was like Blade didn't see what happened. Storm asked "**Blade?...**" There was no reaction. Storm was getting worried.

Sandros last words were "**We will meet again, Nightmare. And you know how will we meet.**" With that an evil laugh was heard threw the whole castle as Sergei did the last hand sign and the last symbol appeared on Sandros chest as they all started to glow and a huge portal appeared behind Sandro. He disappeared and you could see threw the portal that now he was attacked to the caves wall on the other side of the portal. Sergei turned to Night as he said "**Could you be the Guardian of The God of Darkness's punishment? Since you didn't fulfil your objective, you could help in something similar.**" Night nodded as he understand Sergei's thoughts and stepped threw the portal. After Night stepped threw it, the portal disappeared without leaving anything. Only then Nightmares wings slowly disappeared and he became his normal self again - a black hedgehog.

Blade, on the other hand, was now very quiet. Storm looked at his face again as she saw that he was looking at the ground and he was experiencing something. Storm asked him "**Blade, are you alright?...**" Blade only said "**No...**" and he turned around and started to walk away. Storm wanted to follow him but he opened a blue portal and disappeared. Storm was clueless in why Blade acted this way. She whispered to herself "**Something is wrong.**". She sighed as she whispered that.

End of Chapter 5.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The Start of Hatred. 

"_Finally, I found him. I have been looking for him for 2 months. Everyone is already aware that I disappeared and was no where in sight. This pain I have been suffering didn't stop. It only grew with every coming day. It was torturing me fully now and it showed everything to me. Since he was the responsible one for doing this to me, he will help me. Even if he won't want to. I can not be seen by anyone now. But I will get what I deserve. A cure from this pain..._"

A figure covered in a big rag walked into a cave that has been here not long ago. It appeared here in the same time as The God of Darkness was defeated and sealed to a wall. The figure was walking threw a dark corridor for a long time as he was in his thoughts. The only thing what could be seen of this person was his eyes. His eye colour was black and nothing else could be known about him. He walked into a room with several torches in it as the sudden light harmed his vision a little. He then suddenly heard a voice that was now very familiar "**Stop right there.**"

A cyborg hedgehog was standing on a rock staircase which leads to Sandro. The God of Darkness's arms were spread as his head was down and his eyes were closed. He was sealed in the wall by a green energy that was in some parts of his body, including going threw his tail. The cyborg hedgehog, Night, looked at the raged figure as he said "**Who are you? And what do you need here?**" The figure looked at Night as it said "**I am here to see The God of Darkness.**" Sandro didn't move at all as Night glared at the figure and said "**There is NO way I'm letting anyone come to him. Get out now.**" The raged figure stand on his place for a few seconds and suddenly he slowly started to walk towards the staircase. Night then raised his normal hand as small dark energy roamed all over it and suddenly a spear-like energy shot towards the raged figure but not directly at him. The raged figure continued to walk forward and when the dark 'spear' hit, it only torn off the figures rag as Night saw who it was. He was very surprised because he heard that this person was missing for 2 months now after The God of Darkness was defeated.

The person didn't move or react on the fact that his rag was torn apart now and he was now without anything that would cover him. The figure was wearing a grey shirt and pants as well as a light brown long coat. But in many parts of his body were many cuts and the clothes around those cuts were torn and the cuts were not just any kind but they were purple. The person was also carrying 2 blades. Both of the handles on them were purple. The figures eyes started to cover in small purple energy as he looked calmly at Night. The figure was also a bat and as well had 2 long scars going from his eyes to his cheeks. It was...Blade.

Night was surprised to see him like this after he disappeared in Dekay Castle. He was even more surprised to see him looking for The God of Darkness. Sandro still didn't move as he wasn't interested at all of what was happening. But it was for sure that he could easily move his head and chest as the rest parts of his body were sealed to the caves wall for good. The energy that was holding The God of Darkness and the wall together didn't let Sandro move at all. But the energy wasn't going threw Sandros head or chest so he could easily breath or talk. All of his powers were disabled by the energy and a symbol on his chest. Night only asked "**Blade?...**" Blade didn't react at first and only after a few minutes he answered "**Yes. It is me.**"

Night was clueless in what to do. And what was going on. Blade sighed as he started to explain "**Back 2 months ago, Sergei's banishment for Sandro wasn't in my plans. I was hoping to kill The God of Darkness. But before that I needed a cure for what you see. I had this long before I organized the resistance. It appeared in my fight with Sandro when he only captured Sergei. The Energy shot some kind of beam in the middle of our fight that changed me. I was more powerful then Sandro then. But I felt pain. A pain that had no words to say what it felt like. It was like I felt the pain of the worlds and the people who were getting pain from those worlds. In time, this progressed in my body. I knew that the only one who could answer me would be Sandro. Please let me go to him. I need to talk.**" Night stand still for a few seconds and then he suddenly said "**I'm afraid I can not give you the opportunity. I and really sorry Blade.**" Blade half closed his eyes as he said "**Night, please, don't make me do this the hard way.**" Night straightened as he said "**I have my duty. I can not disturb his punishment with interruptions. I'm sorry but you can not pass.**" Blade suddenly griped his blades as he said "**I shall not be denied. I will get the answer, without or with force!**"

Suddenly in the next second Night felt a huge pain in his stomach as he was several meters from the ground and Blade was already with his fist on Nights stomach. Blade was expressing pure anger as his eyes slowly started to turn purple. Blade threw Night behind him as Night landed very hard on the rock ground. He didn't give much attention to the pain as he raised his robotic arm and fired several Holy Silver Missiles at Blade. There were huge explosions and a huge cloud of dust now on the top. Blade landed directly in front of Sandro. His body didn't had a scratch although you couldn't really tell since he had all those cuts. The cuts were now glowing with purple blood. Blade turned his head to Night as he half turned with his body and swings his blade, creating a very huge and tall purple beam. Night was amazed as the beam was 5 times bigger then his own size. He pressed some button on his robotic arm as he raised both of his hands in front of him to block the attack with both force and darkness. But the beam hit Night very hard even with his shields on. He went flying into the wall and was damaged extremely with his head.

Blade turned back to The God of Darkness as he said "**Look what you created of me! I'm not even afraid to hurt my own friends to achieve my goals! You are truly a maniac and a crazy being! How did you do this to me!!**" Sandro half opened his eyes as he whispered "**I have no responsibility for this. I haven't changed you a bit.**" Blades face filled with more hatred as he put his blades across Sandros neck and said "**Stop lying, I know that you are the only one who is responsible!**" Sandro suddenly opened his eyes fully as he said with his full voice "**Am I really? As I remember, I haven't even touched you...But a sertan black hedgehog did...**" Blade was confused as he did remember something black which fired the beam. Sandro continued "**And I know who did it...As you could remember, Nightmare was apart of me. Well, he was the one who did this to you...By his powers this all happened to you.**" Blade couldn't believe his ears as he slowly put down his blades. He couldn't believe that Nightmare was the true person who was responsible for this. Suddenly his whole body covered in purple energy as he griped his blades. He wanted revenge. His eyes filled with purple energy.

From the entrance to the centre of the cave ran 2 hedgehogs. It was Nightmare and Nightwish. They got some sort of signal from here as they understand that something was wrong. They ran into the room as they saw everything. Night was out cold with some serious damages on his head as Blade was standing in front of The God of Darkness and Sandros eyes were opened. And huge purple energies were going all around Blade. Nightmare remembered the feeling when he was possessed as he whispered "**No...**". Blade heard that as he quickly turned his head to the hedgehogs. He spotted Nightmare as he glared at him. His eyes slowly started to glow with purple energy as Sandro whispered "**You wanted revenge? Then take it...**"

With that Blade suddenly made a very loud battle cry as a huge purple beam that was the size of the whole cave shot directly towards the 2. Nightmare and Nightwish combined their powers as they made a shield around them and Night. The shield was hardly holding the hit as it disappeared right after the beam stopped. Nightmare ran towards Blade then while Nightwish used a teleport as both were near Blade and suddenly all three disappeared in a purple flash. They reappeared in some field as both Nightmare and Nightwish flu from Blade as both got hit by Blades blades. Blades face was filled with hatred towards the 2 as his blades were in his hands and were strangely glowing not with Darkness and Light as usual, but with purple energies. Blade yelled out "Final Hatred!" as both blades glowed very brightly and turned into their new final form - The Blade of The Beginning: Final Hatred and The Blade of The End: Final Hatred. Both were having a very large circle of energy around them as the energy almost covered Blades whole face. But it was still seen and you could tell that he was in rage.

Nightmare was astounded by this new power as Nightwish was completely confused in what was now happening. Suddenly Blade swing both his blades towards the sky as huge beams of hatred energy flu right from the ground where Nightmare and Nightwish were standing towards the sky. Both were thrown very high in the air as Blade appeared between them both. He held his blades crossed as he spread them out with huge force as both Nightwish and Nightmare were hit hard towards opposite directions. Blade first concentrated on Nightwish as he flu towards him with great speed and slashed him several times. Blood flu in the air from Nightwish as he took the attacks and then Blade shot a huge energy towards Nightwish as he was sent towards the ground where a huge crater appeared from Nightwishes landing. The white hedgehog was out cold in the middle of it and blood slowly was going from his wounds and cuts. Blade looked at Nightwish as he was sure that he was out and he then looked at Nightmare. The black hedgehog was already trying to stand up from the hit he had from Blade. He suddenly felt someone taking him in air again. He opened his eyes as he saw Blade in front of him. Blade was already not the same. His face was now filled with agony and rage as Blade was in fury.

Nightmares eyes wide as he saw Blades new look. Blade looked at Nightmare as he made a very loud battle cry and hit Nightmare very hard with his blade right in the chest. Nightmare was sent flying threw the air with the wound as Blade looked at the sky with his arms spread. Suddenly a very loud yell of pain was heard from him as he disappeared. Nightmare suddenly got hit from below as Blade was now under Nightmare. He flu in the air with a new wound and blood going from it. He suddenly got hit from the side as Blade was already there. Nightmare didn't have the time but he noticed that there were now several Blades here. Blade used some kind of technique and copied himself. All of the Blades had the same strength so it was not just a mere copy of him. He was hit several times in the air before he finally fell on the ground with several wounds. Even when his blood turned into dark mater and covered some of his wounds, there were still many left. Nightmare opened his eyes slowly and with pain as he saw something very strange. High above Nightmare Blade held his both hands towards the hedgehog as energy gathered in them. Also his blades were circling in the air around his hands with the handles pointing to the centre. The more energy charged up in his hands, the more full circles made the blades in seconds around Blades hands.

Suddenly, a huge energy beam shot from Blade right towards Nightmare. The blades were going around the hands with incredible speed as the energy was spread on the blades as well, making it wider and taller. The energy hits Nightmare, covering him fully. Blade's fury didn't stop. He was still angry. The beam was going several minutes before it stopped. Nightmare was fully covered in blood as even some organs could be seen. He was knocked out but not dead. His blood slowly turned into dark mater as it was covering the huge wound. Nightmare was also now in a huge crater that was going into the ground for several meters. Blade landed next to the crater as he wanted to attack. But he felt that the energy overwhelmed his body as he slowly lost consciousness. The purple energy lifted from his body as it was in the air for a few moments and went back into Blades body...

End of Chapter 6.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Unusual Power. 

Nightwish was starting to wake up as he still was in the small crater in which Blade shot him into. He felt very dizzy as he couldn't move the first couple of seconds. He then very slowly started to move with his hand to his head as in several second he finally did that. He held his head with his hand as he slowly started to open up his eyes. His body was covered in cuts and injuries. He now understands why he was so weak but he still didn't understand in what was happening. He then slowly sat up and several very small rocks fell from his back and arms. He felt like someone just torn him apart and put him back. He then suddenly remembered Blade and how he acted. And after a few seconds, how he got beat up by Blade. He was clueless in why Blade did that thought. But he remembered that Blade was talking to The God of Darkness back in the cave so he thought it had to do something with their conversation.

Nightwish slowly stood up as he weakly made a hand sing. A very small symbol appeared under him as it started to glow. In a few minutes, he felt as his injuries and cuts were disappearing. He felt much better because of that as he started to move a bit faster. He got out of the crater as he looked around and was amazed. He saw another crater and from the size of it he could tell that the force was used of the highest powers. Near it was Blade, unconscious, but still very dangerous. Nightwish slowly got out of the crater he was in as he walked to the hole near Blade. He was shocked by what he saw.

Nightmare was lying on the ground at the bottom of the hole as he had several serious damages. It was obvious that even while Nightmare was consciousness, his blood was trying to regenerate the body. Nightwish sat as he couldn't stand straight. He straightened as he could and made a hand sing. A symbol appeared under Nightmare as suddenly it glowed and Nightmare was teleported away from here, to a safe place. Then Nightwish made a different hand sing and a small symbol appeared on his chest as it slowly started to heal him. Nightwish was almost healed and his power was almost back to normal as he heard some sounds behind him. He quickly turned around and was ready for anything.

Blade was waking up. Nightwish noticed that the cuts and scars didn't disappear from his body. It was more serious then he thought. Blade half opened his eyes as he sat up with holding his head with both of his hands. Only now Nightwish noticed that his blades were lying on the ground right next to him. Meaning that he didn't even have time to hide them.

Blade then opened his eyes fully and looked around. He looked at Nightwish without interest as he suddenly floated in the air and stood on the ground. The purple energy was controlled by him again. He looked at the hole as he said "**You're just giving him more hours to life. He'll be killed. And nothing will stop me.**" With that he turned around and was about to teleport as Nightwish said "**WAIT! Why are you after him?! He didn't do anything to you!**" Blade didn't even turn his head as he said "**He turned me into this...**" Nightwish griped his hands as he said "**Are you insane? He would never do something like that! I won't let you go anywhere!!!**" Blade then turned his head to Nightwish as he said "Then that's your last mistake..."

Suddenly he disappeared as he reappeared behind Nightwish with both his blades in his hands. He slashed Nightmare as he then kicked him as Nightmare flu forward for a couple of meters. Blade flu directly towards Nightwish as he kicked him in the stomach as Nightwish wanted to stand up. The hedgehog flu in the air for several meters from the power of the hit as Blade was already waiting for him. But there were now more then just one. Nightwish noticed that without even looking. Blade was using some kind of copying power. One of his copies hit Nightwish in the face as he flu towards the side as the other slashed Nightwish towards the ground. Nightwish fell on the ground with several injuries. A small symbol appeared on his chest as the wounds and injuries started to regenerate.

He looked around as there were more then 30 blades around him. One of them said "**Why bother resisting? It is futile. You can't win. I'm far more powerful then any of you with this...**" Nightwishes face filled with anger as he said "**I'll NEVER give up to you!**" With that suddenly he glowed brightly as his body started to change. A huge tail started to grow from him as 2 huge dragon wings burst out of his back. His skin hardened as his fingers and toes started to sharpen. Several spikes grew on his body: on his shoulders, spine and tail grew golden spiked as 2 spikes grew on his head with a glowing gold colour. Every other part of his body was glowing with white. He transformed into his God Form. His true form, he was now more known as Nightwish The God of Light.

The Blades didn't react as another one of them said "**Even your true form won't help you. You will die in this battle eventually.**" With that Nightwish The God of Light made a loud battle cry as he charged towards the Blades. Several of them disappeared as a couple of others took out their blades and blocked Nightwishes attack. Some of the copies that disappeared reappeared behind Nightwish as they blasted him with a combined purple beam, and one of the copies hit Nightwish with his blade towards the air, causing him to flu up a little as another copy appeared under him and blasted with a even bigger purple beam. In the air Nightwish was stabbed threw with several attacks from the copies as all of them hit him very hard and towards the other copy. In the end, Nightwish finally fell on the ground as all of the copies disappeared and only one was left. Nightwish, even in his true form, was weakened and was an easy target now. Blade used this opportunity as he gathered power for his new attack. Blade held his both hands towards the hedgehog as energy gathered in them. His blades were circling in the air around his hands with the handles pointing to the centre. The more energy charged up in his hands, the more full circles made the blades in seconds around Blades hands.

With that Blade fired his new attack towards Nightwish. The God of Light didn't have any choice then to try and block the attack. He stood up and raised his hands towards the beam as it covered him fully. Blade didn't stop it as he felt that Nightwish was still alive there. For some strange reason, the ground under him wasn't collapsing and was hard. Nightwish stood with his arms covering his head and a small shield around him. Blades eyes filled with more hate as he continued the beam. Nightwish stood under the pressure for several seconds as suddenly he re-opened his eyes and they blazed with white energy. Inside of him something started to blaze with white energy. It was similar to hatred, but for what Blade wanted to do to his friend. To Nightwishes own brother. The half dragon suddenly yelled out a very loud battle cry as blazing white light started to grow like a dome from him towards all directions. Blade was confused by this as he saw that this energy was going right threw his shot. Blade stopped his beam as he crossed his blades in front of himself, trying to block this Dome of Light. But it only consumed him as well.

After it finally disappeared Blade was still in the air, in the same spot he was before. He looked down as he saw Nightwish The God of Light. But something was now different. Like Blades purple Hatred energy, Nightwish was surrounded by pure white Holy energy. It wasn't like normal holy energy at all. Nightwish slowly raised his head as Blades eyes widened. Nightwishes eyes had the same blazing energy as Blade had. Suddenly Nightwish disappeared as Blade felt a very huge force hit him right on the cheek. He flu towards the ground as he was quick enough to spot a white blur when he got hit in the stomach as he felt that his skin was injured. He flu now back in the air as he got hit from the bottom now. Nightwish was extremely mad and wanted to hurt Blade really bad.

While Blade was flying towards the skies from the hit, Nightwish suddenly flashed as he appeared right below him and grabbed his leg and threw him with a huge force towards the earth, also sending a powerful holy Wave towards him, damaging Blade and making him fall even faster. A cloud of dust raised into the air. After it cleared, Blade slowly stood up with his a new injury on his body and saw Nightwish The God of Light several meters from him, gathering energy for a blast. He was standing straight as possible for a half-dragon as his hand-claws were raised and connected to each other. Blade suddenly saw something surprising as he was astounded.

An image of Nightwish in his hedgehog form started to slowly appear in front of the God Nightwish. At first it was more like a blur but then Blade could easily see that it was Nightwish in his normal state. And it wasn't an illusion or image; it was defiantly the real one. But Blade couldn't believe it because Nightwish The God of Light was standing right in front of him. The normal Nightwish had a similar face to The God of Lights face, filled with anger, but more concentrated then the dragons face. Right then Blade saw 2 energy blasts. The dragon's blast was twice as big in size as Nightwishes blast was smaller but it started to spirally wrap around the bigger blast, making it more powerful. Blade raised up his blades as he crossed them and a huge shield appeared in front of him. But the blast went right threw the shield and inside of Blade. It hit the same Main Cell as Blade suddenly felt something and started to fall with a surprised face. He felt...painless...

End of Chapter 7.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: An Error. 

Night finally woke up. He was lying on the ground for quite some time until he finally started to move. He felt that someone just took out his organs from him. He moved his robotic arm slowly to his head as he sat up. He held the back of his head as he found that there was some sort of a break there. But he didn't feel like fixing it. He continued to sit there. Electricity was going threw his robotic part of the body from this strange damage. He felt like forgetting everything and just do what he was suppose to. But what was it?

He stood up as he started to walk towards the rock staircase towards The God of Darkness. He sat on the staircase as he still held his robotic arm to the back of his head. He had some nightmares of his creator. Not The Lord of Dekay √ the creator who made him a half cyborg. But was he really a cyborg? He was used as a machine, he always acted like one. Night was clueless and confused in his thoughts. He was confused in why did he had thoughts at all? Something was defiantly wrong. He couldn't remember anything from who he was and weren't now. But suddenly a flash in his mind appeared, and he remembered his purpose. He took out his Holy Dagger from his back as he turned around to Sandro. He was his target. Night now remembered that. He started to go up the staircase as he stood in front of The God of Darkness. His main objective. He didn't remember how he was captured and who could of done it, but he didn't cared now.

But Night heard a voice as it said "_Don't be a fool! You can't kill him now!! He is a prisoner and must be punished!! You will only free him!_" Night was clueless in who was it. He was after all a machine; he couldn't have had any thoughts. He grabbed his head as he let go of the dagger and it fell on the staircase. Night backed as he said "_Get out of my head!_" He tripped on the staircase as he fell down on the ground, hitting the staircase several times. He was lying on the ground for a few minutes as he finally sat up. What was wrong with him!? He couldn't understand anything now. Suddenly he heard the voice, but it was now outside his body. It said "**_I'm not your imagination. Remember, you had one._**"

Night turned to the direction from where the voice was coming from. He was amazed and surprised in who he saw. It was unlike anything he experienced in his whole life. It was his own self but when he was still alive. It was Nightmare, but in a blurry and a spiritual form. Night was speechless. The spirit was almost glaring at him. But it was looking more with shame. The spirit said then "**_I can't believe that you gone wild because of a head damage. I don't remember myself being like that. And I am you._**" Night didn't say anything as he just sat on the ground and looked at the spirit.

What was it talking about? Night never was an organic creature but for some reason he did had the wish to became one. More then half of his database was messed up so he couldn't say anything. He asked after a few minutes "**Wha...What are you talking about?...I'm...I'm not you...**" The spirit got more angrier as he said "**_Moron! I was always you! All this time! You got a huge knock on your head and the program that was suppose to be blocked got a free access to my body!!! At least to the robotic part, I'm what's left from the normal part of you._**" Night was only more confused whit what he heard. He was once normal?

The spirit shook his head as he said "**_You weren't like this all the time, you were a normal being. You were like me but only as a body, not a spirit. But a person changed all of that. Instead of giving you the opportunity to die a normal death when your body was exploded, he restored you and put you into a robotic body. You're not a machine, Night. You're a cyborg._**" Night was now even more confused. It was to much information to him at once. He did start to remember some of those flashbacks, but everything was to blurry to understand. He said "**But how? I don't remember anything. Anything! My head, it feels like I lost something important, but I can't understand why. I'm not supposed to even see you, you're just a spirit, I'm a machine with a purpose. But now I forgot that purpose as well.**"

The spirit said "_**I can help you remember. I am what is left of you. The true you, not this robotic part of you. I'll help you remember your past, your present, and everything else you forgot.**_" The cyborg was silenced for a few minutes as he said "**Please...Tell me then...Who created me...Who did this to me...**" The spirit seemed surprised by this question. He wasn't expecting it at all. He then said with his head down "**_You really want to know?_**" Night said as he stood up and walked to the spirit with hope in his normal eye. "**Yes! It is the only opportunity for me to remember, I'm sure I will remember everything else if I'll know my creator!**" The spirit sighed as he said "**_I didn't want to touch him here...but if you truly want to know..._**"

The spirit was silenced for a few minutes before he said "**_You were created in a laboratory. It was 5 hours after your normal body exploded. The one who found you and made this new body for you...is..._**" Night said "**Please continue...I need to know...**" The spirit sighed ones again as he told the name that Night didn't expect at all. The name that said so many things. So many evil things that were still not fully unveiled by anyone about him. His deeds were horrible in every way possible as his own name was saying so much about his thoughts. The spirit said "**_His name...is Albert Sinister..._**"

Night was speechless. He now remembered many things. But everything was connected only to this person, to this name. All of these memories were horrible to watch as he experienced them all again in one flashback. From his lie about Nightmares father to controlling him in this new body. No. He refused to believe it was true. He collapsed on his knees as he started to punch the ground with his robotic arm, making a hole near a hole. He couldn't accept that. His whole life in fighting against this maniac, and now, he was just another toy, build by him. A small tear slipped down his normal cheek as he continues to 'beat up' the ground. The tear then dropped on the ground as Night suddenly stopped. The spirit looked at him confused. Night slowly started to rise up as all this time he was saying some strange words. He was saying "**I'm not real...If Sinister made me...then I'm not Nightmare...I never was real...If I'm made by Sinister...then only one thing is true...and that thing is...That I'm not alive!**"

The Spirit was shocked to hear the last phrase as on the last 4 words Night raised his head and the spirit could see both of his eyes glowing with red colours. He was furious. He yelled out as the spirit took one step after the other back from Night "**You don't know nothing about me! I'm not alive! I'm a robot! You are lying! I know better then you! You are nothing in existence! I don't have to listen to you! My main objective is to destroy The God of Darkness which I will accomplish right now!**" The cyborg then turned around as he looked at Sandro. He was confident. No, it wasn't a feeling, he just knew. His program was seeing him as the target. And that was all he needed. He started to walk towards the staircase.

The spirit yelled to Night "_**Don't be an idiot! You'll only destroy yourself, and the whole world as well!**_" Night didn't listen. He was now a robot. A killing machine that had only one mission. To destroy The God of Darkness. Everything else wasn't important now. He walked up the staircase as the spirit tried to move but it was now slowly fading away as he yelled "_Don't kill yourself..._" With that the spirit disappeared. Night picked up his Holy Dagger as it activated. His eyes were still glowing with red colours. He looked at The God of Darkness as the only threat to this world. And he swings his dagger towards him to destroy it. The blade went into the body like threw butter...

End of Chapter 8.


End file.
